saofanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Asgard Tales Online
«'Asgard Tales Online'» 「オンラインアスガルドの物語, Onrain'asugarudo no monogatari」or commonly known as ASTON is the last VRMMORPG made and produced by Project Excalibur before it was destroyed. It was made for the Trion with Mito Asano as its game director. History «Asgard Tales Online» started as an idea for people to travel and explore a whole different feeling of traveling places where they can become anything they want. The project started on October 7th, 2018 and ended on December 12th 2028. Prior to the launching of the system, a total of 20 players, including the game director was given the chance to test the game for a whole month and their reaction came positive despite the time limit the game had. After the beta test the players were given a copy of the full game as a consolation prize. The game officially started to operate its servers on January 1, 2029 as a celebration on New Years Eve. It was then, over 1,000,000 players were trapped in the server as a reminder and a celebration of the tragic event in the SAO. The game's director, Mito Asano, introduced himself as the son of Kayaba Akihiko the creator of Sword Art Online, told the whole world that his father's creation was not yet finished and that he wanted to create a new and way more futuristic VRMMORPG than his predecessor. The whole game play prior to the incident, lasted for a whole century and some players had already forgotten their primary goal of going back to the real world. Thus making players clear the game nearly impossible. Unlike the mechanics of SAO, people did not merely transport themselves into the game using nerves and neuroscience but as well as their physical bodies, the explanation on how it was possible has yet to be revealed by the game director. Global Setting 'Game Intenface' Like all MMORPGs Asgard Tales Online follows the concept of gaining experience, leveling up, and growing even stronger. The level that a player can accomplish is 150. It shows that a player has successfully overcome quests and challenges and thus, become a potential candidate for fighting the Game Master (Mito Asano) in a 1 vs 1 battle. It is a game that follows the principle of fighting against monsters that can be found in dungeons and eventually the floor masters or commonly knows as Bosses. In fighting a monster you gain loots in the process such as: (food, experience, money, etc.) 'Weather System and Date Mechanics' The weather system in the games in called Anathema Album 「忌み嫌わアルバム, Imikirawa arubamu」 and follows the same principle of that in the human world. The game additionally, follows the same principle of the number of days, months and years like the human world. Each month has a corresponding season. January to March are the months where summer begins. Although of its similar in appearance and effect in the human world, in the game, it's called as Natsu (夏, Natsu). April to June are the months where winter dominates the game, also known as Fuyu (冬, Fuyu). July to September are the months of Fall, also known as the Aki (秋, Aki). October to December are the months of Spring, also known as Haru (春, Haru). Each season has its own unique events and quest which changes annually. 'Shifting Bridges' The Shifting Bridges are overpasses that changes direction at random. It provides players with easy routes, shortcuts, or even places with hidden treasures. Some players actually tried to memorize the pattern of the bridges, but to none prevail. Although, a player can be "on" the bridge while it changes direction and witness it moving. Some NPC can be seen on the bridge offering you quests for money and items. Despite its complex instructions and process, players called as S.H.I.F.T.S inhabits the area and tries to rob other players of their money. Thus, some people prefer the longer way than entering the shifting bridges. Additionally, The bridges changes from appearance from one to another. 'Blue Guardians' To maintain peace and harmony throughout the game, The game has its own authority code, which must be followed by all players to avoid being penalized. The duration and the burden of the penalty depends on the degree of mistake the player did. To secure and guarantee the safety of other players from heinous law offenders like player killers and thieves, NPCs in the form of knights is present to defend low level players. They appear to be human wearing armor that's highlighted with the color blue, hence the name "Blue Guardians". They are slangy known as ''BG''s by players as well as other NPCs.